


The Castle on the Jungle Gym

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, Obedience, Omega Dean, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Underage Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean is upset that the Alpha he’s promised to doesn’t seem to care about him. Castiel reassures him that's definitely not true. Castiel later addresses Dean's attitude with a spanking and then claims him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Dean is mad at the world. Even though he knows he is promised too Cas (and that wasn't even his choice!) his parents still don't let him do anything and Cas isn't even spending time with him. He sneaks out for some fun, but Cas finds him. Dean doesn't know that Cas had been keeping his distance at his parents request. but after tonight they give Cas permisson to claim him and teach him his place

Dean was mad. Sneak out of the house in the middle of the night mad. Being promised to an arranged marriage was bad enough, but on top of that, his intended Alpha didn’t want anything to do with him. Dean had only met him a handful of times, apparently he didn’t even want to claim Dean yet. He supposed the 23 year old Alpha found the idea of a 17 year old omega a burden. Instead the omega was just expected to sit around and wait for him. Pathetic.

Dean found himself in the neighborhood park, and he climbed up into the kid’s jungle gym. The castle at the top was small, but it had been Dean’s secret hiding spot since he was a kid.

Dean lost track of how long he sat there sulking. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of foot steps, someone was climbing into the jungle gym. He only had a moment to be scared before he caught a familiar scent on the night air.

“Cas? What are you doing here?”

The Alpha appeared at the jungle gym door as he climbed in to sit next to Dean. “Your parents called me when they realized you weren’t at home. They asked me to track you down.”

Of course. Dean’s parents were both betas, they couldn’t scent Dean the way Cas could. As Dean’s intended mate, he could probably scent him from blocks away.

“I didn’t know you cared,” Dean snapped, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them.

Castiel frowned. “You are my intended omega, of course I care.”

“You have a funny way of showing it, you’re never around!” Dean was yelling now, his frustration spilling over. “How am I supposed to mate with someone who doesn’t want to be around me?”

Castiel gave Dean a hard look. “Dean, I will not let you speak to me with such a tone of voice, if we were already mated I would not hesitate to punish you for it.”

Dean ducked his head, embarrassed and afraid the Alpha would punish him anyway. “Sorry, Alpha.”

“But the only reason I haven’t been around is because your parents requested I wait until you turn 18 to claim you.” Castiel cleared his voice. “And I find it… difficult to spend time with you and not take you as I wish to.”

Dean blushed, glancing up at Cas timidly. “Yeah?”

Castiel smiled softly. “Yeah.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. “Now I’m going to take you home, your parents are beside themselves.”

—

“Dean!” Both Mary and John cried out at once at the sight of their son at the door.

Dean let himself be fussed over while Cas watched from the doorway. The Alpha seemed about to excuse himself when Mary reached out for him.

“Castiel, please wait!” She took his hand in hers. “First of all, thank you for finding him. We were very worried.”

“Of course,” Castiel replied with a nod. “I would do anything for Dean.”

“We know.” Mary look to her mate before turning back to Castiel. “That’s why we want you to claim him now, and not wait any longer.”

Dean was stunned, and the feeling was reflected on Castiel’s face.

“Oh, of course I would be happy to,” Castiel said. “May I ask why you changed your mind?”

Mary hesitated. “Dean has been… difficult lately. We think he would benefit from the firm hand of an Alpha. He needs to learn how to be an obedient omega.”

Dean flushed bright red. “I don’t need any such thing!”

“Dean,” Cas snapped, turning sharp eyes on him. “You will not speak to your mother that way.”

Dean ducked his head again. “I’m sorry, Alpha,” he mumbled.

“Apologize to your mother,” Castiel ordered.

“I’m sorry, mom,” Dean said, sincerely.

Mary beamed. “See? And you’re not even mated yet. He can go home with you tonight, if you want.”

Dean gaped at his mother. It was 1am.

Castiel smiled. “I would like that very much. I will bring Dean over tomorrow so he can collect his things. Perhaps we can have dinner?”

Mary smiled. “That would be perfect.” She hugged Dean. “You be good for your Alpha, okay sweetheart?”

“Yes, mom,” Dean said, knowing better than to talk back. He glanced up at Cas, wondering what the Alpha had in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> hmmm.. how about something like Dean goes quietly enough because he is in shock, but the sass quickly returns when Cas tells him what the new rules are. He ends up with a bareass spanking and a warning that Cas does not tollerate a disrespectful omega, and exactly what he can expect in the future. And afterwards Cas carries him upstairs over his shoulder (spanking his ass when he complains) before claiming him on the bed. and now Cas belongs to Dean and Cas will make sure he follows the rules. haha that overtook me. please just use what you like!

Dean quietly followed Castiel out to his car, still too shocked to process what was happening. He was going home with his Alpha, he would likely be claimed tonight.

Castiel kept up an air of polite conversation for the short 10 minute drive to his house. When they got there Dean expected to be claimed immediately, so he was surprised when Castiel didn’t jump him.

“Before I claim you, I want to go over your rules,” Castiel said.

Dean frowned, feeling the haze of shock lift. “Rules?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded. “I don’t want to overwhelm you with a long list, so for now we will start with the biggest one.” He looked at Dean seriously. “I expect complete obedience from you at all times. That means you will do as I say, do you understand?”

Dean stepped back, glaring at the Alpha. “No I don’t understand, why would I agree to that?”

Castiel frowned. “It’s not up to you to agree, I am your Alpha and this is what I expect from you.”

“No,” Dean snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Dean,” Castiel warned, “you will stop with the attitude this instant, or I will be forced to punish you.”

“Try it!” Dean yelled.

Castiel sighed, then quicker than Dean knew he could move, he grabbed Dean and started to yank his clothes off.

“Hey, stop!” Dean protested. But the Alpha had him naked in no time, and Dean found himself being dragged into the kitchen.

Castiel grabbed a wooden spoon off the counter before pulling Dean over to a kitchen chair. The Alpha sat down before pulling Dean firmly over his lap, leaving his bare ass hanging out in the air.

“Dean, you are being punished for being disobedient and disrespectful,” Castiel said, and with no other warning he brought the big wood spoon down on Dean’s ass with a whack.

“Ow!” Dean yelped, trying to squirm away. But the Alpha’s hold was strong, and Dean cried out as another whack hit his ass. “Please, stop, I’ll be good!” he begged.

“Be quiet and accept your punishment like a good omega,” Castiel said, bringing the spoon down again on the omega’s tender backside.

Dean bit back the words of protest on his lips, hoping that doing as he was told would placate the Alpha. But the Alpha didn’t stop, the strokes kept coming. Five, ten, fifteen. Dean started to quietly sob, tears running down his face. He was vaguely aware of his body reacting to the punishment and slick running down his legs.

Either the tears or the slick seemed to satisfy Castiel, and he stood up and flung Dean over his shoulder in one easy movement. He tossed the spoon on the counter and started to carry Dean towards the stairs.

“Hey, put me down!” Dean started, but he was cut off by a few extra bare handed smacks to his ass.

“Don’t test me, Dean,” Castiel warned as he climbed the stairs.

“I’m sorry, Alpha, I’m sorry, I’ll be good!” Dean wailed.

“Yes, you will,” Castiel agreed, carrying Dean into his bedroom and dumping him on the bed. “Present yourself to me, omega.”

Dean whimpered and turned over, dropping his face to the bed and pressing his ass up in the air. Slick continued to trickle from his channel, his body was ready to be taken.

Castiel quickly stripped and climbed into bed behind Dean. With a feral growl he lined his hard cock up to the omega’s hole. “Mine.”

Dean grunted as the Alpha thrust into him with all the expected force of a claim. But his body was eager for it, and he felt the pleasure of it flood him, even as the Alpha fucked him brutally hard. With each thrust the Alpha’s hips slapped into Dean’s red ass, but all Dean felt was the bright white heat of pleasure. His mind blurred from it, and before he knew it the Alpha’s teeth were buried in his neck and his knot was buried in his ass. Both Alpha and omega came together with a shout.

Castiel slumped into Dean’s back, catching his breath. “Now… What lesson did you learn tonight?”

“Obedience,” Dean mumbled, half asleep and sated with pleasure. “No disrespect. Good omega, obey my Alpha.”

Castiel chuckled, just as tired. “That’s my good omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, subscribe if you want more of the same. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
